


Saving Valentine's Day

by laykay



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, so much fluff your teeth will rot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: Waverly plans the perfect Valentine's Day but Nicole ends up having to work late, nearly ruining her plans.





	

Waverly smiled when she saw Nicole’s name appear on her phone. “Hey, where are you?” she asked after quickly picking up the phone.

“Don’t hate me.”

Waverly sighed as she fell onto the couch at Nicole’s greeting. “You have to work late. Nicole it’s…”

“I know. I know, it’s Valentine’s Day. And, I know, I always do this on date night. I’m sorry. I’ll be home as soon as I can, I promise.”

Waverly looked at the table she’d set, the candles burning down and dripping wax on every flat surface of their apartment. “It’s fine,” she said, unable to hide her dejected tone. “It’s not your fault.”

“Waves, I promise.”

“Yeah,” Waverly said. She knew it wasn’t Nicole’s fault but she couldn’t help the tiny flare up of anger she’d felt. “I’ll see you when you get home.”

She hung up the phone without waiting for a response from Nicole. She pushed herself off the couch and blew out the candles then covered the dinner she’d prepared for them and put it into the refrigerator. 

When Nicole finally opened the apartment door, Waverly was asleep on the couch with their tabby cat curled up near her head. Nicole smiled and kissed Waverly’s head softly, sitting on the couch as Waverly woke up and shifted to make room for her.

“I’m sorry. It looks you went all out.”

Waverly shrugged her shoulders. “I wanted tonight to be special.”

“Well, we can still make it special. I know, it’s two in the morning and it’s technically not Valentine’s Day anymore but we can still have an amazing day. We can have a day after Valentine’s Day date and we’re both off, so we can just spend the whole day together. Whatever you want.”

“I wanted everything to be perfect and reheated chicken is so bad, it'll dry it out and then we’ll spend five minutes chewing one bite, which is so not romantic and I just wanted tonight to be romantic and amazing.”

Nicole couldn’t help smiling at Waverly’s rant. “Who says we need Valentine’s Day to have a romantic dinner?”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Well, surprising you doesn’t work because if I try to then you work late. Hell, I could plan something for weeks and you’ll still work late.”

“Wave…”

“I know, it’s not your fault. We’re both always so busy, it seems like we don’t even have time for each other.”

“What are you trying to say?” Nicole asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

“I love you,” Waverly told her simply. “I don’t want to start a fight because that really throws a wrench in my plans. Just wait here.” Waverly stood and walked quickly to their bedroom, Nicole watching with a frown until Waverly returned, holding something behind her back. “I don’t know if I’m supposed to get down on one knee or what so I’m just gonna give this to you.” She brought one hand from behind her back, opening the ring box with her thumb. “Like I said, totally not how I wanted to do this but…”

“Wait,” Nicole suddenly said.

“Did you just interrupt…” Waverly began when Nicole stood up and went to the bathroom. “Seriously? You couldn’t hold it for two more minutes?”

“No,” Nicole said, coming out of the bathroom. “I wanted to get this,” she said, holding up a ring box.

“Are you serious?”

Nicole smiled. “Great minds.” She stood in front of Waverly, holding the ring in one hand. “Sorry. You first.”

Waverly shook her head and kissed Nicole. “That was a yes,” she whispered.

Nicole laughed and kissed Waverly again. “So was that.”

“Wait,” Waverly suddenly said, pulling away from another kiss. “You hid my ring in the bathroom?”

“You don’t clean the bathroom. It was the only place I knew you wouldn’t find it.”

“Live with Wynonna, you won’t clean bathrooms either.”

Nicole smiled, kissing Waverly softly once more. “So is Valentine’s Day saved?”

“Not yet,” Waverly whispered, taking Nicole’s hand as she began walking backwards toward the bedroom.


End file.
